


A New Underground

by Jade (Jaddles)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 8), Angst, Anxiety, Bad Puns, F/F, F/M, POV Second Person, Post-Pacifist Run, Reader is mute, Reader uses mostly female pronouns, Reader-Insert, Sign Language, but also them and they, like no seriously mega fluff, mega fluff, mild swearing, more tags to come, okay they can hear but they dont talk, so uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaddles/pseuds/Jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your dumbass friends have forced you to fall into the old home of monsters; Mt.Ebott. And now you're stuck. You'd thought no one was around but apparently there is? Maybe they can help you escape? Or Maybe they'll kill you.<br/>Lets find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling down.

**Author's Note:**

> First story actually ;; Pretty much this after the pacifist route has ended and everyone is enjoying their time on the surface while you're stuck under ground. I asked my friend to proof read it but they never replied so I re-read through it carefully and didn't see any really so if you find any please tell me !!  
> This is a prologue so it's a bit short. Hopefully the chapters will be up to maybe 4000 words next time around. At least 2000

_Thump_

You groaned under your breath , pain flying throughout your body. You quickly bit your lip , flinching in pain as you tried to get back up. Your stupid friends had made you fall down. They shoved you. They even dared you. Although you refused furiously , not wanting to die , they called you a chicken , daring you and backing you into the hole of the mountain.

You groaned out in pain , flinching once more. _Great_ , you quietly thought , _my right arm is broken_. This had happen to you many times as a child since you were actually rather reckless. But you were an orphan in a orphanage growing up cause of unknown reasons actually. No one knew who you were or where you came from. It was rather sad to others but you didn't even cared. You were too happy and full of energy so it never bugged you. And no , you weren't abused or anything like that. The orphanage was actually rather fun and you refused to leave , trying for a family to foster you so they just sorta permanently adopted you. But about at the age 14 , you ran away. They had gotten a new boss and she was rather mean so you ran away with a friend but...

You quickly snapped out of your thoughts of the dark memories you were thinking about when you felt severe pain in your right arm. You felt like you were going to throw up. You quickly let out a whimper in distress , trying to get yourself back up using your left arm. Thankfully , you were actually able to get back up. So far the injuries you had from the fall were your right broken arm , many bruises along your body , scratches here in there but weren't bleeding but you did have a major gushing blood feeling in your cheek. Somehow you had cut your cheek on the way down. Your mind was hazy from the pain , you even forgot what happened when you were being pushed down. All you really remember was catching yourself on some vines , hurting your arm greatly. Guess that helped break it in the first place since you may have pulled it enough to where it was out of socket but you didn't which was a relief.

You quickly stopped rambling in your mind as the pain had gotten worse in your arm. It was almost unbearable at this point. _This is a first_. You sighed and place your left arm gently over your right arm , wincing in pain as it touched. You were dearly grateful for bringing a jacket with you because you were actually rather sensitive to cold stuff and jeez was it cold in here. You were thinking about putting it on but you refused too. You arm was in too much pain as it was. You looked around , your eyes already adjusted to the light.

You had fell down the hole in Mt.Ebott. It had been a couple of years after the monsters were released into the human world. They quickly got into an argument before the monster's savoir , and apparently new ambassador , settled it down and got the humans and monsters down to agreement. The only catch was that Mt.Ebott was closed off. If they found anyone there , the humans would get angry and banish them back down to the underground. Your friends were actually bullies to you and thanks to them , you were stuck down here.

You sighed in sorrow , knowing you'd probably never see the surface again. There was no one down here anymore. No monster , no human , hell even no talking flowers like you had once heard from a friend of yours. Apparently that flower tried to kill everyone in the underground and every human on the surface. He failed cause the monsters were still alive. You sighed , tears wanting to led out of eyes and roll down your face but you refused. _This is my new home now... I'll have to get used to it._ You looked down at the buttercups that surrounded your feet. They actually seemed rather welcoming and made you smile a bit. You got down , crouching on your knees which hurt a lot but you didn't mind as the pain began to dull rather quickly , and picked up one that was rather big and shiny to you. You didn't pull it out of the ground though , only just lifting his petals on the head to smile gently down at it.

You stood up , releasing the flower from your gently grip. You looked down at the other butter cups , careful not to step on them. Somehow , the ones you were already standing on looked like they healed themselves back to normal instantly before your eyes. You brushed it off quickly , the underground was still full of old magic. You looked up at the light that shined down on the little patch of butter cups before heading down the corridor to the first door.

This was going to be one _hell_ of a ride for you.


	2. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explore the ruins , figuring out puzzles , hurting your hand , healing your arm , and run into an old house. But as you enter , there's actually someone there. There's someone there. Maybe they can help you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleggghhhh took me 3 days to write !! But I'm proud of this !! Next Chapter; Snowdin ! Also tell me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes please !!

_And indeed it was_

  
To be honest , you wanted to scream out because of this unbearable pain in your arm. It was surging throughout your body and _jeez was it painful._ You actually had to stop a few times to rest and just hold your arm. The gushy blood feeling coming from your cheek was actually bleeding and started to run down your neck and into your short sleeve shirt. It was completely black , making the red blood stain quickly on the neck. You were going to need a band aid fast.

  
It took you a while to get used to the feeling of your limb being torn off , though it was only a broken arm it felt like it , before you could go on into another empty room . It still hurt like hell but you got slightly used to it though you still wanted to scream your head off.There was only a little patch of green grass , the sun shine shimmering. It felt nice and warm , hurting your eyes a little when you tried to look up to see where the sun was coming through cause you didn't seen any other hole.

  
You sighed and grunted in pain, grasping your arm harder making you flinch in pain. Your other arm was actually getting rather tired of hanging onto your other arm so you put it down slowly , relaxing as you felt blood surging through it again.

  
You seriously needed to do something about your arm , it was getting worse and worse every second. You needed to get a cast or at least a make-shift one for now. You were going to need two sticks and some cloth. Your jacket could work. All you needed was two sticks but none were in the area. You sighed , cancelling out that plan til you could get some sticks.

  
You quickly walked past the small area , continuing on ahead. Though the little are was very nice , you needed to move on. You couldn't stay here forever . Walking past the little area , which actually had a rather grim feeling to it , you found a staircase both going up but to the left and to the right but they both ended on the same platform. There was a square of leaves with a dark circle inside and a rectangle of leaves in front of them. You smiled but you needed to move on quickly.  
Going up the staircase and through the door ,you noticed a sign but was unable to read it due to it being covered in vines and dirt , you found a smaller area than the last with six stones all set in place with four making a star and two going outwards , like making a pattern , a switch , a sign , and another door but this one is closed.  
You quickly went up to the sign , wanting to get out of here as quick as possible. You read out gently to yourself , not wanting to catch anyone's attention.

  
_" Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road. "_

  
_" Both not walk the middle road ? "_ You sighed and looked over at the buttons. This sign was useless to you but it did make as a nice quote but that wasn't really important right now. What was important was getting through that closed door so you could get to the next area.

  
You walked over to the switch to see if it did anything.

  
It didn't. Of course

  
It was a puzzle . You sighed , shaking your head. You loved puzzles but you really weren't in the mood for one. You looked over the stones , knowing you had to do something with them. As you walked over to the first stone , you stepped on one causing it to go in. You were a bit surprised and shrugged. You looked over to the left and saw another stone and proceeded to step on it , causing it to sink into the ground much more slower than the other one.

  
The was another stone but it was greatly covered in vines , along with another so you decided to back away from those. You went ahead and stepped on the other ones which formed a square , connecting to the other two you previously stepped on.

  
You quickly headed over to the switch and pulled it with your free arm. You waited anxiously as nothing seemed to happen. But you quickly smiled as the door began to rise... but it stopped suddenly? Apparently the vines were preventing it going any further up. Luckily it was up high enough for you to crouch and walk under. You quickly did , hurting your knees greatly but didn't mind.

  
In the next room it was larger and even had some water in it! You quickly rushed over to the water just happy to actually find some. You quickly got onto your knees and dipped your hands down and cupped the water. It was actually glowing in your hands but you didn't care. You just needed something to drink! You quickly took a sip of the water but proceeded to spit it out. It tasted _awful._

  
You sighed and got up , hurting your knees again and actually popped one. You looked behind you and saw a sign and a wooden post. _A Stick !_ You quickly raced over and proceeded to try and kick down the wooden sign and actually did it ? That was new. You were able to kick the whole thing out of the ground and and break the sign in half , causing it to fall off the stick. You got the stick quickly and held on to it. You could use it as a weapon til you could find another.

  
You placed the stick inside the space between the jacket around your waist and yourself. You looked over at the stone sign on the wall and sighed , shaking your head and looking away. You didn't trust those signs anymore. You walked back to over where the water was and crossed the bridge that laid on top of it. There was a switch but vines had rapped itself around it , looking like it was impossible to push it down.

  
You crossed the next bridge , looking at the next pair of switches. You guessed they activated the little trap in front of you due to it already being completed. You walked into the next room and saw a dummy there but it looked very broken. It had fallen over with a couple of scratch marks and what seemed to be blood ? That was weird.  
You shook your head and continued forward going into countless rooms and door ways until you go to a sign with this on it;

  
_" The western room is the eastern room's blueprint. "_

  
As you continued down the hall you saw some rather large spikes. You gulped nervously , not really knowing what in the world to do. You went across the little oak wood bridge , covered in patches of grass , and put one foot in front of the spike expecting it to hurt but it didn't. It had disappeared into the ground. You stood confused for a minute before putting your foot down to make sure it was safe.

  
You smiled gently to yourself and went slowly through the puzzle , taking it nice and easy til you got to the end. You smiled , feeling accomplished and went through the little corridor which stretched out into a long room with wildlife littered _everywhere._ You quickly raced through them , wanting to get out of their way . You ended up hurting your hand after you slipped on the first vine and punctured it through. Your hand was bleeding quite vigorously.

  
You winced in pain but clenched your first , making it even worse. You felt your face starting to burn red and your eyes sting with tears , bursting to be let out. But you didn't want to show weakness at all. You knew you could get out. You swallowed down the sniffle , not letting it escape your mouth. You looked on and went ahead and moved forward , a nervous this time actually. You didn't want to hurt yourself again. You didn't want to die here at all

  
You sighed , wipping tears from your eyes. You continued forward throughout the ruins , encountering strange monster like this weird thing called a Froggit which looked like a black thing with a hat that looked like a frog on , a Whimsun whcih looked like a crying fly with a ghost costume on , a vegetoid which was a carrot with a smile , a Loox which was a Mike Wazowski , and a Migosp which looked like a dancing beetle. And an angry one at that.

  
There were also many puzzles. One you founded a faded ribbon in which actually made you rather happy. Maybe the child didn't see it or take it ? You took it anyways , tying it around you left wrist for good luck. Though it was a hassle to do so , it was worth it. There was another puzzle with a rock which you had to push apparently but it had already been completed along with the one after the little leaf puzzle game.

  
After a while you found a small table with a piece of cheese. You were rather hungry but the cheese looked molded and old so you decide not to touch it. But the table was dismanled , leaving the 4 pegs of the table spread around the table top. Your face lit up as you could now make a make shift cast ! You quickly picked up one of the pegs , immediately getting blood on it. You sighed and shook your head. You could wrap the faded ribbon around your hand later.

  
You quickly pulled out your other stick , this one a little bit longer but only by an inch or so which wasn't too worrysome , and you pulled off your jacket. You placed your broken arm down on top of your black jacket . Now it was the hard part; to set the bone back in place. You gently took your left hand and rubbed up and down your right arm , feeling for the bump. You found it rather quickly. It was right above your elbow. You screamed out in pain as the bone shifted back into place. It was painful as hell. You quickly place the two pegs beside your arm , letting the tears roll down your red face. You didn't care if you seemed weak at this point. No one was around to watch you sob in pain.  
You quickly removed the faded ribbon from you wrist. You needed to keep the pegs in place by your arm. Your hand could wait. You quickly wiped away your now wet face from the tears. They were blurring your vision , making it harder to work. You quickly tied the ribbon and place and got the two sleeves of the jacket , making a little basket around your other arm. You lifted up your arm and tied a bow on your neck , lifting your arm gently.

  
You stood up , wiping your face on your arm. _There. Now my arm is okay. All I need now is for something to cover my cheek and hand._  
After that painful session you got up and continued , the pain actually dulling a letting now that your arm didn't have to go and sway back and forth as you walked , which was rather painful. You continued on after switching on little switches which looked like little people at first but then joysticks , until you reached a little hall way that curved and went west and north. You decided to go west since it was closer

  
You crossed over a little cross shaped leaf pile and went into the next room , which had this rather sinister black tree right in front of you as you entered. It creeped you out but you went around it carefully , as to if something would pop out. Around and in front of tree stood a huge mess of leaves and a building that looked like a house.  
You went inside the house and it was actually lit up. There were no vines anywhere and it wasn't dusty. No spider webs or anything which actually surprised you and made you a bit fearful. _Is there still a monster down here ?_ Then you heard something coughing. You heard _coughing._ Someone was surely down here in the ruins still. _So thats why the house is still so clean._ Your eyes darted around , hearing footsteps coming closer. You didn't know what in the frickity-frack world to do so you ran into a nearby room.

  
When you got inside the room , it was actually rather well lit. Little glow-in-the-dark stars were hanging from the ceiling . It gave it a nice and friendly aurora to the room. You saw a bed , stuffed animals , a toy box , a closet , a small desk with shelves filled with toys , a toy chest , a picture of a flower on the wall , and a lamp sitting on a table. This has to be a child's room. Or was really. There's dust everywhere! And you were right , it was a child's room and there was dust everywhere.

  
You sighed , not even caring. You just wanted some place to hide. You tried looking in the closet but it was full of old clothes. Nope. The other place you could really hide was in the bed . You shrugged and silently got into the bed , resting your head softly on the pillow. It was actually rather soft which made you tired rather quickly. You closed your eyes gently before hearing footsteps and a woman's voice;

  
_" Goodnight , my child. Get well soon. "_

  
Before blacking out.  



	3. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out there is no one there. But then there is? Why is everyone disappearing and reappearing? Is this fake? Or Is this real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord , 1k hits !! Ahhh man you guys are super sweet !! And I think 50 kudos ?? Dang !! I'm super surprised by that . You guys are super sweet. Hopefully I can get out 3 Chapters over winter break. But seriously you guys thank you for that !! Means a lot to me !! And again , tell me if there are any mistakes !!

You quickly jumped up , out of air.

  
_Who in fucks name was that ?_

  
You quickly grasped at your chest with your left hand , panting like crazy. Once you had settled down you looked around. The room had actually become more dustier then when you were last in here. It had spiderwebs littered everywhere , on the closet , in the corners of the room , heck even in the bed your lying in! That was rather scary to be honest. Spiders could be crawling up your body... That made your skin crawl. It's not like you hated spiders , you liked them sometimes it just that they sometimes really moved fast and the fact that they had little stick legs carrying a body about the size of a crumb or a fucking quarter . Otherwise they were fine

  
Okay , enough about spiders. You need to know who's voice that was. It sounded rather familiar to you. Eh. Suddenly you became Canadian. Okay what are you even doing now? You looked over to the door , staring at it before shaking your head. You were losing focus. You sighed gently and sat up , looking over at your arm... which had a cast on it now?

  
A purple cloth was sung between your arm and neck , just like you did with your jacket. A white cast was wrapped around your arm. You looked around the cast , trying not shift your arm cause you weren't sure if it would hurt or not. There wasn't any writing so you ever did this didn't leave a note. Now that you think of it , where did your jacket go?

  
You looked around frantically for your jacket. That was your only source of warmth. You had already been freezing in the ruins and it was going to be worse if you didn't have it. You didn't see it anywhere until you looked farther to the right. Your jacket had been lying next to the bed on the ground. It was folded neatly with a note on top of it written in a very elegant cursive.

  
_" Please take care my child. Help will come soon. I promise."_

  
You stared for a minute , trying to work out what just happened. You sighed and relaxed looking at the note. You pushed your legs out of the covers and onto the floor , dusting yourself off in case of spiders or spiderwebs. You picked up the note and gazed at it for a moment. _Yeah , hopefully I'll find some._

  
You picked up your jacket and slid it on. It was actually able to slide over your cast which was amazing. You looked down at your shirt. It still had blood on it from your cheek. Your cheek! You had never cleaned it up or your hand. You quickly dropped the note to gaze at your hand to find a huge patch. It covered the hole in your but you could see some of the blood through the band aid. You quickly ran your fingers across your cheek to find a similar band aid there. But you still felt blood from earlier. Guess they didn't bother to clean up the blood.

  
You picked up the note from the floor and read over it again before shoving it in your pocket. The note filled you with _DETERMINATION_. It felt a bit weird but you knew you could get out of here alive. And you would. No matter what it takes.

  
But there was something else you hadn't notice before. A slice of pie. You stared at it for a whole two minutes , not sure what to think of it. After you lost your staring contest with the piece of pie , you picked it up. It was rather warm still , the scent wafting towards you. Cinnamon-Buttersotch pie. That was new. You quickly put the pie away for late , careful not to hurt it.

  
You were gonna need a bag at some point. Your pockets were getting rather full. You sighed and looked around for a bag. And there was one on the floor. No note was under it. Jeez , this woman ( or at least that's what you thought they were ) thought of almost everything. You couldn't see it at first from your position at the bed but once you stood up , you could see the bag. It was in front of the bed , out of view when you were sitting.

  
You headed over to the bag and picked it up. It was like a backpack but those one strapped backpacks that hang around your whole torso. It was a pure black one too. You smirked to yourself and slid it on. It had a nice fit.

  
The door was already open so you walked out and looked around. The house was much more dustier than before. How long were you out? You shook that thought out. You needed to focus on getting home.

You slid around the corner and saw some stairs leading out or at least they looked like they did. You stared for a minute , a bit nervous about going down. What if they were down there and killed you? What if you just die in general? Ugh , all these thoughts were getting to you. You quickly straightened up . You were gonna get out of here alive.

  
You quickly went down the stairs , ignoring the fact that you were still hurting and you actually needed some water to drink. Hopefully the next place had something you could drink other than blood. You walked down the second flight of stairs to be presented with a long , purple corridor. The walls had nothing on them , just pure purple and it was rather creepy. Even had a grim feeling to it.

  
You shrugged it off and went on , turning the corner to find another long hall way. After going down that hall way there was nothing there. Just another door with spider webs starting to grow in between the cracks. It was a much larger door than any of the other doors you've seen before. It had a symbol on it but you couldn't make it out due to the paint fading.

  
But you were brought back to reality when you heard the footsteps getting close. You looked behind your back to see a figure turning the corner. It was rather tall and was seeming to be rushing. That made your heart pound. You had to go through the door. It was your only way out

  
So you quickly turned around and rushed towards the door , slipping a bit as you turned. You had no idea how the hell this door opened but you pushed against it , trying to see if that worked. And it did? But instead of the door swinging to the right or left , it went upwards. Weird. But you had no time to debate things like these. You needed to move.  


You quickly started to rush once it opened up enough for you too walk under. And you did you heard someone yell at you , their voice seeming to crack from sadness or sorrow.

  
_" My child! No! Don't-"_

  
_Slam._

  
The door behind you quickly slammed shut. Well , no turning back now. In front of you was a never ending hallway. After walking for about 3 minutes you finally got to the end to be presented with another dark long hallway. How many hallways were there?

  
As you walked into the next room , it was the same one as another room long ago. A patch of grass with a light shining right down on it. The room didn't have such a grim feeling but still had one lingering around.You groaned and quickly moved on ahead , just wanting to leave.

  
But as you went through , light filled your eyes making you flinch. Then it became all black. After a few moments your vision finally returned to a place full of snow. _Great. Now I'm finally in hell._ And you pretty much were.  


The place , as mentioned , was full of snow. And it was snowing. Really hard. And Jeez was it cold outside. You quickly fell back , surprised at the amount of snow. Plus , it felt as if you had become a statue. A cold statue. You could quickly feel your body temperature dropping. You were going to get hypothermia.

  
You knew one way to survive hypothermia and that was to find a small hole. A place where your body heat could stay put. But it didn't look like you could find anywhere like that. Hell , you couldn't even see two yards in front of you. So you were most likely going to die out here. But maybe you could make your last moments not too painful?

  
You looked around , shivering to the touch of the snow. You quickly pulled up your hood , just protecting your hair from the snow. It was much but it helped. _Now where to hide..._

  
After some quick scouting from where you were sitting , you finally saw some place where you could hide from the snow. It was off to the left from where you were. There was a bush covered in snow next to some rather tall and bare trees. You quickly asserted yourself into the little hole before relaxing a bit. The snow didn't beat down as hard as it was before when you were in the open. Now it was just some wind and a few snowflakes.

  
You could still feel your body temperature dropping but no longer at an alarming rate. It had dropped about sixty percent or to about fifty-eight degrees considering your body temperature is around ninety-seven. But oh my lord was it freezing. So you decided to scoot closer in to the bush. But then you heard foot steps. Did she get out? Is this someone new? And you heard crying from inside the door. So you carefully stuck your head out to see what was happening.

  
From what you saw and heard , a skeleton had come up and was now leaning against the door. You could heard someone sobbing on the other side. The skeleton was dressed in a blue jacket , the lower half in grey with a light yellow-orange tuft around the hood that was down at the moment. His hands were shoved into his pockets as walked up. He was wearing some black sport shorts with a white stripe along the side with pink slippers. He had this weird skeleton grin on him , it looked like it never moved. He had little white pellets in his eyes. Were those eyes even?

  
But then they started a conversation;

  
_* Hey , you okay in there? You haven't been laughing at my jokes lately.  
_

  
_" A-A Child... a... a-a human..."_

  
_* A Human?_

  
_" Yes... a human child. They fell down. "_

  
_* Did they hurt you?_

  
Okay they were talking about you cause you were human. Behind your back. Thanks. And no , you'd never hurt her! She was super sweet. And you weren't child. But at this point , the skeleton's eye was starting to flame a cyan blue. Or an aqua blue. You were horrible at colors.

  
_" No , not at all but they were hurt. They had very serious injuries..."_

  
_*..._

  
_" And before I could warn them about the cold ahead... they went on and out in the door. "_

  
_*..._

  
_" I-It was just like frisk. They hated the cold. They were even shivering in the bed they were in..."_

  
You were? Apparently.

  
_" A-And I can hear a horrible snow storm outside and I-I'm scared..."_

  
_*Of what?_

  
_" That they'll..."_

  
_*..._

  
_"..."_

  
_*Icy._

  
_" Sans , this is not the time for puns. "_

  
_*Sorry._

  
Apparently the skeleton was named Sans. And he made puns. Great

  
_" It's alright Sans. But..."_

  
_" Could you promise me something? "_

  
_*What is it Toriel?_

  
Okay woman is named Toriel. Got it.

  
_" If you ever see the human..."_

  
_" Watch over them and protect them..."_

  
_" Will you not? "_

  
And the fire stopped. His right eye quickly blacked out but his left still had a white pupil. He looked... weird. It was hard to explain but he looked so.. concerned. It was a bit creepy.

  
But then's when you blacked out again. For the second time in a _row._  



	4. Hurt Yourself Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on a ' hurt-yourself-both-physically-and-mentally marathon! ' Also Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNING:  
> I go a bit deep into my feelings about being in a romantic relationship near the end of the chapter so please be prepared  
> also it took me 3 weeks to make this  
> and my firefox kept crashing so I keep losing a lot of writing  
> sob s  
> enjoy

You quickly jerked your head up

  
_Fuck_

  
_Fuck fuck fuck fuck-_

  
_*I heard something Tori._

  
_" What is it , Sans? "_

  
You panicked. He had heard you. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust from being in complete darkness to almost everything being light blue or just white in general. Judging by your position you had been laying inside the bush slightly , your head sticking out and around the bush too. You had fell face forward into the snow. So thats why your chin was freezing to death. You looked up from where you wearing previously sitting. Now you were laying on your stomach , your left arm trying to keep you up and your right arm just dangling like it always does.

  
The skeleton was staring directly at you before he quietly spoke.

  
_* I found the human._

  
You quickly bolted up as he took a step towards you. Your heart was thundering , wanting to break from your chest and run off like hell. You just sat there , propping yourself up with your left arm and just staring him dead in the eye.

  
_* H U M A N._

  
You fucking ran for it. You had no time for this so you fucking ran. You got up ran a bit , slipped , got up ,and ran again. You were running down a rather long eerie pathway and along the way you ran over a stick and it didn't break. That was odd. But as you ran you heard a stick break. You stopped mid tracks , skidding to a halt. You glanced behind yourself to see the stick broken. You shivered. What the actual fuck was going on? But you quickly ran for it , even faster than before.

  
Thats when things went from good to _great._

  
Your body decided to have an anxiety attack! Yay! To be honest , you thought you were already having one. Nope! Now you are though ! And you probably have Teratophobia now too! YAY!

  
After your mind decided to be a smart ass , your body decided it was time for you not to breath. And feel like your about to pass out. _Absolutely GREAT_. You would've groaned mentally but at the moment , you can't really. Now you felt like you're going to throw up all of your organs. Now , you're vision was fading in and out. You had already been wobbling but now , you were pretty much swinging back and forth. You felt drunk. But at the same time , you didn't feel drunk. What a world.

  
But you kept running , just at a slower pace. You could still hear the foot steps behind you. They had gotten a lot closer. You tried to bolt but instead you tripped over yourself again. You fell onto your hands , catching yourself. As you got up , you tried to run again , causing you to stumble a bit but you got back up to running.

  
But then you ran face first into a pole , causing you to stumble back. Now you had a headache and couldn't breathe! Okay; you could still breathe but barely. You still had hypothermia , causing you to shiver like hell , but it had gone down a bit. You're temperature was slowly rising but not fast enough. You were still shaking rather violently. But after you had finally began to breathe normally again , you ran your fingers through your hair. Then you felt something slick. You held your breath. It's blood. It had been dripping from your forward. How many times were you going to get hurt today?

  
Then you heard foot steps. _Great._ You would have screamed but you clamped your mouth shut. You didn't like talking at all. You had lost friends from what you've said. Close friends , good friends , hell even your girlfriend. Yeah , you had dated once. Just once. But because you opened your mouth ; you had lost them. They had left you. You felt crippled. Like you had been shattered , never to be fixed again. So thats why your afraid of talking. And dating for that matter... you didn't want to lose anyone else from your stupid words. So you said you were aromantic. That only friendships made you happy. But honestly; you wanted someone that had the same problems as you. Knew how you felt. You wanted a shoulder to lean on. Someone to cry too about your feelings. You had gotten a few crushes here and there but... you didn't want to lose them as a friend so you kept your mouth shut.

But you didn't really have friends. Your friends were just bullies to you. Constantly using you , pushing and bossing , hell you had even gotten hurt by them for their amusement. And you still remained friends with them. You had no idea why. All they did was use you. For your generosity , for your loyalty , for your trust , for your kindness , for everything you had. You considered yourself broken. Avoiding anyone and mostly everyone so you didn't have to plague them with your existence. So they didn't have to suffer about worrying about you. So they didn't even have to know and get attached to you. Your head was pounding from all these sad memories , causing tears to sting at your eyes and threaten to come flooding out. And you let them. You didn't care at this point. You were broken deep inside and you knew it. You knew you would forever be used by people to gain something they wanted and then just throw you away like you didn't even matter to this world or them. You were a toy for their amusement. You called yourself a "Uses". You were used by people called "Users". They used the uses. Making them the user.

You had fell down to your knees. The blood was mixing with your tears so they spilled into the snow , causing it to turn a deep shade of red. You rubbed your hand across your face , spreading the blood all over your hand and face. You were sobbing uncontrollably. You were shaking violently. You were suffering. It hurt so much to know that you had people using you and that they don't even care. The blood and tears were seeping down your neck and into your shirt. Now it was ruined. You felt like you wanted to die. But at the same time, you didn't. You felt... Determined. Though you knew you'd probably die , you were still determined to get back to the surface. You wanted to live. You wanted to fix your life. You wanted to break freak. But you snapped out of your thoughts when you heard the voice again.

_* H U M A N._

You jerked your head around to face the skeleton man. Was he even a man? You'll just call him skeleton dude for now. Oh wait. He had a name. Sand? Trans? Maybe he was trans? Tans? No , how would he tan? But you pushed those thoughts aside . You needed to focus on him now. But you couldn't really. You were breathing in short , panicked breaths , blood was pouring from your head , tears were streaming down your face , your vision was blacking in and out , and you were suffering from hypothermia. He actually took a step back ,surprised from your state. You quickly whipped your body back and away from him , almost slamming your body on the pole again. This time , you had jerked onto a bridge. The pole you smashed your head into was on your left , blood stained it a bit. A bit creepy. Your vision kept flashing in and out , barely allowing you to see. You were sitting down , your left arm barely supporting you anymore. You collapsed. Your arm was sore , causing it to give out. Your heart was thundering , beating so hard you thought it was about to beat out of your chest.

He took a step closer , causing you to scoot back. He took another step , causing you to scoot back more. It looked like he was about to step forward again but flinched as he saw something behind you. You shifted your head a bit to see what was coming. Due to your vision , you could barely make it out. It was a much taller skeleton wearing a red , ragged , scarf. He had on some sort of armor on , puffing up near his shoulders. He wore blue booty shorts - that was extremely weird to say considering he didn't even have a butt - with a yellow waistband around them , and some red gloves and boots. He was extremely tall. You wanted to scoot back a bit but you couldn't move. Your body hurt too much to move.He marched over , seeming to call out to the other skeleton. But once he saw you he quickly started to run over to you in distress but you just stared at him, causing him to look over to the other skeleton.

  
He just looked back at him. They were both rather confused. He moved slowly towards you , his jaw moving up and down. He was speaking but all you could hear was ringing in your ears. That didn't help. You slowly moved your left arm , trying to prop yourself up but failed horribly , falling down again. Your body was just too sore to do anything expect breathe and look around a bit. Then you realized something new;

You weren't going to be able to sign.

That meant you had to talk

_Fuck_

Your right arm was broken so that meant signing was going to be absolutely difficult. Great. Just. _Great._ What you didn't notice was that both skeletons flinched back when you had moved. Did they think you were dead? You huffed in place as you closed your eyes for a minute before opening them again. You looked up towards the taller one. Apparently the shorter one had moved over next to him. You were able to get enough strength to move your hand to sign something to them. Hopefully they can actually read sign language. Please be able to read sign language

**_* Hello. Could you help me please?_ **

They both stared at you before the shorter once seemed to talk. You could barely hear him. At least the ringing had died down.

_* Were you the human Toriel had been talking about?_

You nodded. You guessed that was Toriel. It was the same voice you had heard earlier in the room where you hid. So it must've been her , right?

The taller skeleton looked over to him confused.

_" Sans , who is Toriel? "_

Okay so his name is Sans. You seriously needed to remember that. The taller skeleton looked confused but focused on you.

_" Is that a hu...m...a... "_

His voice was fading out. And so was your vision. 

Then you blacked out from blood loss.

But you had mostly just blacked out for the third time in a row

You were on a streak today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay more happy stuff in the next chapter  
> a little bit of angst  
> just an itty bitty bit  
> also I have a tumblr  
> It's snial-the-snail.  
> enjoy???


End file.
